


the nurse

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, HRT, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Quotation Marks, Nurses, Overuse of Bold, Overuse of italics, Testosterone, Trans Male Character, Trans Scorpius Malfoy, Transitioning, ambiguous magic, ambiguous setting, u dont even have to squint this time, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Albus convinces Scorpius to go to Madam Pomfrey





	the nurse

You're shifting in your seat but Albus is there, so you're safe. You're safe.

 _Malfoy and Potter?_ she calls. You stand. So does he.

 **Hi, Madam Pomfrey** , says Albus, and his voice is warm.

\- Hello, ma'am

_Hello. So what's going on?_

He looks at you. **Do you want to start?**

\- Yeah. Um. You know me by -

he couldn't say it. There was no way.

\- Can I start again?

_Of course._

\- My name is Scorpius Malfoy and my boyfriend bullied me into coming down here because I'm transgender and I have cramps and dysphoria.

**Tell her about the bandage,** **Scorpius. If you're okay with that.**

\- Oh. I've been binding unsafely. With ace bandages.

She jots something down, murmuring, _not good, not good at all_.

\- And I was wondering about surgery. And a name change. And T? Because Albus - he was telling me about his cousin - Dominic - the Weasley? 

_I know the one._

\- Yeah. And he said you could help?

_Of course, Scorpius. I can get you on T next week if it's necessary�._

\- Is that even legal?

 _I'm good at charms._ She winked. Scorpius giggled a little.

**Ignore her, Scor. He does need it, ma'am.**

Scorpius shrugged.

\- I do, yeah.

_Then I'll get you on T as soon as I can._


End file.
